stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Sovereign (prototype)
The USS Sovereign was the prototype for the starships used by Starfleet in the late 24th century. At the time of her launch, the Sovereign was one of the most advanced starships in the Federation. Montgomery Scott served as Captain of Engineering aboard the Sovereign in 2374, under the command of Admiral Alynna Nechayev. In 2381, the Sovereign was commanded by Admiral Kathryn Janeway. ( s: ''Spectre'', ) Registry and launch date :Since the ship was never seen in a canon production, various continuities assigned it different registry numbers and launch dates. These include: :*NCC-74222 and 2371 ( , ''Trekmania) :*NCC-73811 and 2370 (Bravo Fleet HQ, Dixon chronology) :*NCC-73811 and unknown ( ) :*NCC-73811 and 2372 ( , ) :*NX-75000 and 2371 (ASDB, Star Trek: A Call to Duty) :*NCC-75000 (Star Fleet International) Fan continuities Ships of the Star Fleet (Chris Wallace) In 2377-78, Fleet Admiral Lamia Jedrek was Task Force 71's commanding officer aboard the flagship USS Sovereign (NCC-75000). ( ) Commissioned in early 2371 under the command of Captain Toran, the USS Sovereign (NCC-74222) was Commander Jonozia Lex's assignment prior to the in 2373. He served as the ship's as second officer/science officer. In late 2373, the Sovereign became the flagship of Admiral Alynna Nechayev following Toran's promotion to Rear Admiral and his departure to oversee the completion of the remaining vessels still under construction. :See: [[USS Sovereign (NCC-73811) (DOTF)|USS Sovereign (NCC-73811) (DOTF)]] The USS Sovereign was launched from Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in 2371. Captain Montgomery Scott served as chief engineer on her shakedown cruise, and later performed the same function for the . At the time of the Changeling crisis on Earth, Admiral James Leyton ordered the Sovereign recalled from a diplomatic mission to head the blockade of Sector 001. During the Federation Civil War that followed, the Sovereign became Leyton's flagship, giving him a strong advantage early in the conflict. During Operation Return in 2374, the Sovereign's crew mutinied against Leyton, and the admiral transferred his flag to the . ( : "True North", "Sword of Damocles, Parts I & II") :''See also: ''Sovereign'' class'' Star Fleet International According to the mythology of the organization called Star Fleet International, especially as reflected in fan fiction written by Parker Gabriel and others, the history of the Sovereign can be sketched thus: The USS Sovereign, when it launched from Earth orbit in 2372, bore the registry number NCC-75000. It had a Caitian fleet captain named Siandierra Anjulee Beautelier holding the "center seat," and a Vulcan scientist named Selek serving as its Chief Science Officer. Its first Chief Security Officer was an Andorian lieutenant named FrioDraca, Duke Of Draca, and its first Executive Officer, or "Number One," was a female "were-bat," or hybridization of human and bat, named Sybil Sixteen. (A graduate of the Academy Medicine College as well as a product of experiments at the Mendel Institute, she later served a tour of duty as the Sovereign's Chief Surgeon and Chief Medical Officer.) One of Fleet Captain Siandierra's earliest missions in command of the Sovereign was the rescue of a human named Christopher Thomas Robinson, then a licensed ensign by rank and an astrophysicist's mate by original billet, from eighty-three years in suspended animation; not long after his rescue, he became her very first--and, to date, her only--Intelligence Officer as well as her very first--and, to date, her only--Information Officer, moving up in the ranks to full commander as he did. He also joined the Star Fleet Marine Corps, and was sworn into the roster of Marine Strike Group No. 791 as a second lieutenant. As his career progressed, however, Robinson moved up in the ranks to lieutenant colonel. Later personnel who joined the crew of the Sovereign during its tour of duty in Star Fleet Region Seven included: ShadowRunner, of the Tribe of Ahroun, recruited into the Sovereign's Engineering complement not long after the ship's launch, whose people possessed artificial lycanthropic powers and who himself eventually became Chief Security Officer, All Of One, a de-assimilated Borg drone, who barely survived his de-assimilation and later succeeded Sybil Sixteen as Siandierra's Number One, Kesla T'Lija Estrazhi, a Betazoid whose mental stability had been weakened when she had had to administer grueling telepathic therapy to a Vulcan who had been careless enough to look directly at a Medusan without eye protection, and who became ship's counselor as a result, a sapient Berengarian dragon named Trex, who, like all her fellow sapient Berengarians, owed the evolution of her intelligence to Mendel Institute experiments conducted on Berengaria VII, Gorg, another sapient Berengarian dragon owing his intelligence to Mendel Institute experiments, who became Robinson's immediate deputy, the Vulcan-Romulan hybrid Telsek K'Mar, son of a Romulan Tal Shiar official and himself a former Star Fleet Ranger, who preceded ShadowRunner as Chief Security Officer before he was assigned elsewhere, Gulana, the eventual Chief Surgeon and Chief Medical Officer, a mercenary physician and assassin with a blood disease that gave her artificial vampiric powers, who had been recruited as a soldier of fortune and whose motive to serve aboard was financial self-enrichment, and Bemjamin Reid, Officer-In-Charge of a "hazard team" that Telsek assembled before accepting reassignment elsewhere in Star Fleet Region Seven. The Sovereign, in the course of its tour of duty under Siandierra's command, had only minimal involvement in the Federation-Dominion War. FrioDraca was killed during one of its missions on behalf of the Seventh Fleet, but he was wise enough to have had a clone of himself grown, aged to maturity, and infused with his complete brain patterns. That clone, who came to be known by the code name Magnus Draco, subsequently accepted an undercover assignment for Star Fleet Intelligence whose details are still classified information. Telsek K'Mar also accepted reassignment, whose details also remain classified, at the same approximate time. Commander Robinson did not have a spotless career after being freed from suspension. In the course of a first-contact mission to the planet Bolgor, he had to bypass chain of command because FrioDraca, then his immediate superior, had given him illegal orders. The mission proved to be a disaster, as an anti-terrrestrial Andorian viceroy whose grandfather Robinson had been forced to kill before entering suspension, and whose entire family had sworn revenge, sabotaged the mission and set Robinson up to be blamed for the failure. Court-martialed, Robinson was acquitted of culpable negligence, violation of the Prime Directive, and conduct prejudicial to the good of Star Fleet, but found guilty of failure to follow chain of command. In the same proceedings, held concurrent with Robinson's, FrioDraca was found guilty of dereliction of duty and conduct prejudicial to the good of Star Fleet for having given Robinson illegal orders, and he was involuntarily relieved as Robinson's immediate superior. :The preceding is primarily a reflection of the mythology of the organization called Star Fleet International, especially as reflected in the fan fiction that Parker Gabriel and others have written. Background The USS Sovereign (NCC-73811) was created after the Battle of Wolf 359 as a ship designed to defend against the Borg, similar to the . It featured ablative armor, regenerative shielding, bio-neural gel packs, and an enhanced deflector system. The ship was tested after the was retrieved, and did poorly because of a power drain caused by the enhanced deflector system and the malfunction of the regenerative shielding system. However, another few years of work sorted out those problems, and the Sovereign successfully completed a number of assignments, most notably in the Kessok Incident in 2376. Assignments During late 2385, the Sovereign was assigned to Unity One Starbase under Captain Puto. The ship defended the station against two Borg attacks and tracked fleeing ships from the Battle of Gateway to the Azure Nebula, making first contact with the Iccobar. Shortly after this mission, the Sovereign was reassigned and replaced by the . ( ) Two months later, the Sovereign was upgraded with four more type XII phaser arrays, two pulse fire quantum torpedo tubes, stronger shields, and an increased torpedo armament. The Sovereign was later assigned to Beta Quadrant exploration under the command of Captain Jack Gore. External link * [http://www.usssovereign.com/ USS Sovereign NCC-75000] Sovereign Sovereign Sovereign